Imperial Force of Humanity
Details Short name: IFH Power: Ascendant Wealth: Affluent Home sector: Tau Dalmus (A wormhole too far) / Solace (uncharted space) Home Base: The Palace (A wormhole too far) / Imperial Base (uncharted Space) Personality: Evil History: When the wormhole from Beta Pindola to Terekos was cut off, colonists struggled to build an economy and survive isolated from the rest of mankind. Who did not have problems doing so was the most powerful corporation known to man, Lambda Corp, whose home sector, Beta Pindola, was too isolated from the rest of the unchartered space. With TEF reduced to a few fighters with a couple of stations in Terrantin, Lambda actually thrived in isolation, becoming a superpower, and waiting for to wormhole to Terekos to be somehow fixed, so they could rule the economy of the new worlds. To survive, TEF's struggling forces separated into two branches: the original faction, TEF, and a newly created faction, dedicated to trading and mining to revive TEF's economy, called Terran Expeditionary Force Traders And Miners Union. Or, for short, TMU. They built a refinery in Tau Dalmus and competed friendly with TD mining Corp, being much more aggressive to Lambda, which did not yet take over the sector's economic potential. After growing stronger and slowly rebuilding TEF's forces, Lambda realized that TMU had to be destroyed before TEF regained its superpower status, and stood again in their way to dominate space. So, a force of 5 overlords and a Magnus was sent to Terrantin to focus all of TEF's force in the sector, while a fighter's group attacked Tau Dalmus. The results were not as catastrophic as expected. The TMU Haulers, being somehow capable of putting up a fight, could take out the attackers at the cost of a minor damages to the refinery. TD mining Corp, however, was destroyed in the fight, as TMU took used the chaos as a cover to use fighters from their repair station to blow their refinery. So in the end, what Lambda did was allow TMU to take over Tau Dalmus. Then, the real storm. TMU responded to the attack by building up their forces. Their once lonely trading vessels became armed convoys, and many outposts were built in Eta Solus to respond quickly to any attack. Tau Dalmus turned into a self sustaining sector, as TMU built all kinds of stations to extract, transform and sell the final products at FWTC's Trade Station in Eta Solus, sector that was also mainly occupied by TMU. And in an act that would be considered a war crime by most, TMU cut off all connection with TEF, and attacked it with all its might. With its economic backbone turned against it, TEF was forced to surrender, and accept TMU as an independent faction. Hardly damaged by the short lasting civil war, TMU was completely different. It started out as an honest sub faction of hard working people willing to help TEF rebuild itself, and ended up taking out its own traders, to build an economy based in the extraction and transformation of resources in Tau Dalmus, and the raiding of their eternal enemy, Lambda Corp. TMU was renamed Imperial Force of Humanity, IFH, a totalitarian faction driven by the almost mad desire to unite all of Humanity under the same government to survive in the hostile space. Being Tau 2 no less than the most massive complex of defenses and production stations in this space, Lambda is dealing with this new deadly enemy by all means possible, turning Siris 136 into a stronghold to hold the possible invasion. TEF is now out of the picture, being IFH its evil descendent. In Tau Dalmus, IFH built the Palace, a military outpost that is no less than the house of the Emperor. Being as isolated as this faction is, his identity is yet to be revealed. But that didn't stop Lambda from offering 1 million credits to the fool that agrees to break through possibly a hundred defensive turrets and a massive army to bring them the Emperor's name...and head. After many bloody battles, IFH managed to push through Beta Pindola, and cross the old sectors until taking refuge in Solace, where they quickly built their base of operations. They plan to destroy TEF, just as they did back in Terrantin, as they think of it as the only thing standing between them and victory. They patrol Androla, taking out TEF ships, and also attacking traders on their way to or out of Gatopea. TEF is also willing to pay good money to reveal the Emperor's identity, and judge him for war crimes back at Earth. But if actions aren't taken quickly, the Gatopea sector will fall, and for better or worse, Humanity will be united under one flag. Category:Player Factions